shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Unwanted favors/Granted request/Ending
This is how Unwanted favors, Granted request, and Ending goes in The Ticket Master. then see Twilight, Spike and the Ninja at a restaurant Twilight Sparkle: What am I gonna do? All five of my best friends have really good reasons to go to the gala. Applejack, or Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy, Rarity... Oh, who should go with me? stomach rumbles grabs flower pedals with her tongue is concerned Zane: Perhaps I can be of assistance. hears a waiter Savoir Fare: Have you made your decision? Twilight Sparkle: I can't decide! Spike: Twilight, he just wants to take your order. rolls his eyes Twilight Sparkle: Oh. I would love a daffodil and daisy sandwich. sighs Spike: Do you have any rubies? Zane: Spike! waiter stares at him Zane: We'll have the hay fries. Extra crispy. waiter leaves as Twilight asks Kai a question Twilight Sparkle: What do you think, Kai? Kai: I think we should try another restaurant. Sure, Zane likes grass, but we need some gemstones. Twilight Sparkle: I mean about the Gala and the ticket and who I should take. Kai: Oh. How could you be still on that? I mean sure, you need to choose, but-- Savoir Fare: Ah, your food. Cole: That was fast. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, thank you. This looks so good. I'm sure everything will be much clearer once I eat. Lloyd: Yeah. The sooner, the better. the ponies run Savoir Fare: Em, madam? Are you going to eat your food in ze rain? Jay: Oh, come on! There's no rain. rain comes Twilight Sparkle: What's going on? Dash appears Rainbow Dash: Hi there, best friend forever I've ever ever had. Enjoying the sunny weather? Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, what are you doing? Kai: You're making it rain in the middle of the dry season? Rainbow Dash: Whaddya mean? I just saw the smartest, most generous pony about to get rained on, so I thought I'd kick a hole in the clouds to keep her dry so she could dine in peace, that's all. Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow, you're not trying to get extra consideration for the extra ticket by doing me extra special favors, are you? Rainbow Dash: Me? No no no, of course not. Twilight Sparkle: Uh-huh. Rainbow Dash: Seriously, I'd do it for anypony. Cole: In the dry season? run away, scared Rainbow Dash: gulp Heh heh, eh. Kai: Rainbow, could you close up the cloud? Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow, I am not comfortable accepting unwanted favors, so I'd appreciate it if you close up that rain cloud right now. Rainbow Dash: Ugh, fine. closes the rain cloud Twilight Sparkle: That's better. Lloyd: You said it. is heard as the rain returns Twilight Sparkle: groans Zane: sighs Rain in the dry season. facepalms enters the scene Rarity: Twilight, it's raining. Nya: I can see that, Rarity. mane is wet gets Twilight follows Rarity wiggles her mane notices that Rarity is wet Zane: Oops. Apologies, ma'am. Rarity: Oh, no. It's quite alright. Applejack: Is that a yes? Twilight Sparkle: No. No. I don't know who I'm giving the ticket to, and all these favors aren't making it any easier to decide. In fact, I'm less sure now than I was this morning. Ugh! off Lloyd: Twilight, wait! runs after her Applejack: So, that's a maybe? facepalms finds Twilight at her library Lloyd: Hey, wait up! catches up with her Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, I never thought being showered with favors would be so aggravating. opens the door to find Fluttershy and her animals Fluttershy: humming Lloyd: What the heck?! Twilight Sparkle: gasp Fluttershy, not you too? Fluttershy: Oh, well, hello Twilight. I hope you don't mind, but we're all doing a little spring cleaning for you. Lloyd: It's summer. Fluttershy: Oh, well, better late than never, right? It was Angel's idea. sees Angel Bunny and asks Fluttershy a question Lloyd: You're not doing this for the ticket, are you? Fluttershy: Oh, no. I'm doing this because Twilight's my very best friend. Angel Right, Angel? is stern Fluttershy: Oh. Yes, we are just doing this for the ticket. Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! drops Twilight and Lloyd Lloyd: Uh, Pinkie? Pinkie Pie: Yes, Lloyd? Lloyd: The other ponies tried to convince Twilight to give them the ticket to the gala. Pony: Wait? What ticket? What gala? Pinkie Pie: Oh, you didn't know? Twilight has extra tickets for the Grand Galloping Gala! Ponies: unison The Grand Galloping Gala?! Lloyd: Oh, no. ponies surround Twilight and Lloyd Pony: Have I ever told you how much I love your mane? Pony: I'll wash your dishes. Daisy: Would you like any help with your gardening? Shoeshine: I have a cartload of extra carrots. Pony: I'll paint your cart. Lloyd: That won't be necessary. arrives as they are surrounding him, Lloyd and Twilight Spike: What are we gonna do? Twilight Sparkle: We're... gonna... run! run away they hide as the ponies run past come out as the ponies chase them again they run a dead end [ Pinkie Pie: And me too. It's no fun upsetting your friends. Rarity: Twilight, it was unfair of me to try to force you as I did. is in the air Rainbow Dash: Yes! That means the ticket is mine. Ha ha, voice I got the ticket, I got the ticket! stares at her is nervous